


Changing Channels

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dr. Sexy M.D., Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Supernatural - Freeform, TV Land, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

Supernatural

 

‘Supernatural is filled before a live studio audience.’ Said a voice over in Dean’s voice. 

We are staying at the Sun ’N Sands Motel. I am in the bathroom when I hear Dean talking to himself from the kitchen. 

“I'm gonna need a bigger mouth.” He said. 

There was a sound of a laugh track.

Sam comes into the hotel room and looks at Dean. 

“Hey there, Sam. What's happening?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world.” Sam answered. 

The laugh track sounds again. Sam sees the sandwich.

“You're gonna need a bigger mouth,” Sam said.   
The laugh track sounds again.

“Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?”

Dean doesn't say anything and the laugh track sounds again. 

“Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night.” Dean said. 

“Yeah? Hm.” Sam answered. 

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. There were wolf whistles and cat calls from the ‘audience’. 

“Oh, Dean…" I said in the sweetest voice I could. “We have some more research to do.” 

Sam folded his arms across his chest. 

“Dean… Kell…” Sam said and the laugh track sounds.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean said and the laugh track sounds.

 

Rewind to life back at the house.   
5 day’s earlier

I have been stuck at home watching Bobby and Abby. I have started to get cabin fever. I have been watching way too much TV. Abby loves to sit and watch Dr. Sexy, M.D. with me whenever it’s on. She is now almost 1 and a half. She is walking and talking. She loves to dance and sing whenever she has the chance. Bobby is still in the wheelchair, but he is doing much better since he went on a job with Sam and Dean. I was having one of those days when I called Dean. 

“Hey, babe. What’s going on?” He asked. 

“Hey, could you come and get me I need to go on a job. I am going crazy in this house.” I said. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” He said. “We will be there in about 2 and a half hours or so.” 

“Great. I will be waiting for you guys.” I said. 

I walked into the office where Bobby was sitting with Abby on his lap. 

“Mama!!!” She said as I walked into the room. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” I said with a smile taking her from Bobby. “Are you going to be a good girl for poppa, while mommy is going on a job with daddy and uncle Sammy.” 

“Yes!” She said smiling at me.

“She is always good for papa,” Bobby said. “And you need to get out of the house.” 

“Thanks, Bobby,” I said kissing the top of his head. “I’ll take her with me while I pack.” 

We went up to my room and she helped me pack my duffle bag and book bag. 

“Mama, where you goin’?” She asked me. 

“I have to go to a job, sweetheart,” I answered. 

“Can Abby go with mama, dada, an’ unca ‘am?” She asked. 

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, “Baby girl, you need to stay with pops for this job.” I said. 

She started to get upset. “Noooo! Mama, don’t go! Stay with Abby!” She said crying into my neck. 

“Abigail, what’s going on? You love staying with poppa when mommy has to go somewhere.” I said getting worried that something was wrong with my baby. 

“I wanna come!!!” She cried. 

“Sweetheart, you have to stay here. I can’t take you with us.” I said holding her close to me. 

She started to cry and nothing was helping to calm her down. I grabbed my bags while I was holding Abby in my arms. I went downstairs and sat in the living room with her. She was starting to calm down when there was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean walked into the house and Abby started to cry again. 

“Noooo, mama!!! No, go, mama!!!!” She cried. 

“Baby girl, don't cry,” I said rocking her, trying to calm her down. 

“Hey, babe. What’s going on?” Dean asked me. 

“She doesn’t want me to leave her. She has been crying since I said I was leaving.” I said. 

Dean pulled her out of my arms. Bobby came into the room. “How are you boy’s doing?” He asked Sam. 

“We’re good.” He answered. 

“No!!! I wan’ mama to ‘tay wit’ me!!!” Abby cried. 

“Abigail, can I tell you something?” Dean asked her. She calmed down a little bit and listened to him “Daddy and Uncle Sammy need help. And mommy is the only one who can help us. So she needs to come with us and you need to be a big girl and stay with poppa for a few days.” Dean said to Abby. 

She looked at Dean with her big green eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail so that it was out of her face. “Otay, dada.” She said in a quiet voice. 

“Thank you, sweet girl.” He said holding her close to him. 

We all went to the kitchen and ate dinner before we headed out. Abby sat on Sammy’s lap the whole meal and he smiled and laughed with her. It was almost bed time so I put her into the bath so that she would be nice and clean for Bobby while I was away. She was happy and smiling at me the rest of the night. After her bath, I put her into her pj's and grabbed a bunch of clothes from her room so that Bobby wouldn't have to worry. Dean rocked her to sleep. We left right after she fell asleep and headed to the job in Wellington, Ohio.

I got dressed in my fed suit and I was sitting on the bed next to Dean who turned on the TV. He flipped to the channel that ‘Dr. Sexy’ was on and it was the first episode. I got so excited that I didn’t notice that Sam came out of the bathroom. 

“What are you watching?” Sam asked. 

“Hospital show. Dr. Sexy, MD. I think it's based on a book.” Dean said. 

“When did you hit menopause?” Sam asked. 

“It's called channel surfing,” Dean answered. 

I tried to stifle a laugh because I knew that Dean loved the show. 

Dean shut off the TV and stood up. Sam grabbed his jacket and I grabbed mine.

“You ready?” Dean asked Sam. 

“Are you?” Sam said back.

I laughed at the two of them, walked out to the car, and Sam and Dean followed behind me. We drove to the police department and talked to the officers about the job. 

“One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?” The officer asked. 

“Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off,” I said to him. 

“Bill Randolph died from a bear attack.” The officer answered. 

“How sure are you—that it was a bear?” Sam asked. 

“What else would it be?” The officer asked. 

“Well, whatever it was—it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door—followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom,” Dean said. 

There was a pause. “Is that common, a bear doing all that?” I asked. 

“Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep.” He said to Dean and Sam then turning to me “And bears.” 

“Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing.” I asked. 

“Yes, she did.” He answered. “My heart goes out to that poor woman.” 

“She said bear,” Dean stated. 

“Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused.” The officer answered. 

“What did she say?” I asked. 

The officer didn't give us a straight answer, “You will just have to ask her yourselves if you must know.” He said. 

“Could you call her down to the station so we could talk to her?” I asked. 

“Whatever floats your boat.” The officer said. He called Kathy Randolph. He came back to the room. “She is on her way.” He answered. 

I rolled my eyes and went to the interview room where Kathy Randolph would meet us in 15 minutes. 

“No, it must have been a bear,” Kathy said after we had been asking her questions. “I mean, what else could it have been?” 

“Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?” Sam asked. 

“No, I, I remember clearly now.” She said. “It was definitely a bear.” 

“We're sure it was. But, see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw.” I said. 

“It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk.” She answered looking down at the ground. 

We all exchanged looks with each other. 

“The Incredible Hulk,” Sam asked. 

“I told you it was crazy.” She said. 

“Oh no, it’s not all that crazy,” I said. 

“Bana or Norton?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk.” She said. 

“Lou Ferrigno?” I asked. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno?” I asked. 

“Yes.” She said again. 

“Huh,” Dean said. 

We all exchanged looks again and couldn’t quite figure it out. 

“You think I'm crazy.”

“No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?” Dean continued. 

“No.” She answered. 

“No.” Dean echoed. 

We finished the interview with Kathy and left the police department. Sam dropped Dean and me off at the hotel and he went to go see the Randolph's house. Dean was on the laptop looking at a news article in the Wellington Guardian about a "Local man killed in bear attack”. I was sitting next to him reading a lore book that I had brought with me. When I got a phone call from Bobby. 

“Hey, Bobby. How is it going at home?” 

“We are good here at home. But, your daughter wanted to say hello.” Bobby said. 

“Hello, sweetheart!” I called into the phone. 

“Mama!!!” I heard Abby’s voice come through the phone. 

“I love you, sweetheart. Are you being good to poppa?” I asked her. 

“Yes, mama!” She said to me. 

“Do you want do talk to Daddy?” I asked. 

I walked over to Dean and put the phone into his ear. “Say ‘hi’ to your daughter,” I said to Dean. 

“Hi, baby girl,” Dean said into the phone. 

“Dada!!!” she said into the phone. 

Dean laughed at his daughter's reaction to hearing his voice through the phone. 

“ ‘hen you ‘oming home?” She asked. 

“We should be home soon, sweetheart.” He answered. 

“Otay, dada.” She said. “Bye bye. I go play now.” 

“Bye, baby girl. See you soon. I will bring mommy home safe.” Dean said to her and then looking at me with a sheepish smile on his face. 

Dean pulled me into his lap as he kept reading the news article when Sam walked into the room. 

“Hey,” Sam said.

“Find anything?” I asked. 

“Well, uh, I saw the house,” Sam said. 

“And?” Dean said. 

“And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—” Sam answered. 

“A Hulk-sized hole,” I said. 

“Maybe. What do you got?” Sam said to Dean. 

“Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions.” Dean said. 

“This guy sounds like a real peach,” I said sarcastically. 

“You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry.” Dean continued. 

“So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?” Sam said. 

Dean made a snorting sound and pushed me off of his lap gently so that he could get up. 

“It's all starting to make sense,” Sam said. 

“How is it starting to make sense?” I asked looking at Sam.

“Well, I found something else at the crime scene,” Sam said pulling out a handful of candy wrappers out of his pocket. “Candy wrappers.” He said dropping them on the table. “Lots of them.” He continued. 

“Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?” I asked. 

“Sure looks like it,” Sam said. 

“Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot.” Dean said. 

“You sure?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, I'm sure.” 

“No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?” Sam asked. 

“Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times,” Dean said. 

“No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—“ 

“What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?” Dean asked. 

“Talk to him?” Sam said. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him.” Sam said. 

“For what?” Dean asked 

“Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do.” Sam started. 

“Maybe he'll help us.” I finished what Sam was saying.

“Are you two serious?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam answered. 

“Ally with the Trickster?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam continued. 

“A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy.” Dean said.

“The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him.” Sam said. 

Dean sighed and I looked in between the guys, “Maybe Sam is right.” I said. “He could help us.” 

“Whatever. How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?” Dean asked Sam. 

“Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show.” Sam said.

Dean is sitting on one of the beds sharpening a wooden stake. Sam and I are sitting at the table. I am reading a book and he was staring at the police scanner.

“Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?” The scanner sounded. 

“Hey,” Sam said getting our attention. 

Dean and I look at the scanner paying more attention to it. 

“Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?” The dispatcher answered. 

“Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody.” The scanner said. 

“All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way.” The dispatcher answered. 

Sam turned off the scanner and stood up from the table. 

“That sounds weird,” I said. 

“Weird enough to be our guy,” Sam answered. 

We got our stuff and put it into the car and drove out to the old paper mill. We pulled up and there was no one in sight. 

“There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?” I asked as I got out of the car. 

“Crappy,” Sam answered. 

Dean pulled out three stakes and flashlights out of the trunk and handed them to Sam and I. He closes the trunk and we enter the building. But, when we came through the door we weren’t in a warehouse we were in a hospital. I was no longer in my clothes. I was in dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat. Sam and Dean were in similar outfits. We look around confused at each other. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I felt like I knew where we were. 

“What the hell?” Dean said. 

Two female doctors walked past us and addressed Sam and Dean giving me a dirty look. 

“Doctor.” One said to Sam. 

“Doctor.” The other one said addressing Dean. 

“Doctor?” Sam asked. 

There was soft music playing. It was very, very mellow dramatic music that I thought I knew, but not the kind that I listen to like ever. Dean turned back to the door that we came through and it is a janitor's closet and there is a guy and girl who are making out. Dean closed the door and looked confused. 

Then, there was another female doctor who looked almost exactly like Dr. Piccolo from Dr. Sexy, M.D., she walked over to us and addressed Sam. 

“Doctor.” She said slapping Sam. 

“Ow!” Sam said. 

“Seriously.” She said. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward.” She said dramatically. 

“Um. What are you talking about?” Sam asked still extremely confused. 

“As if you don't know!” She said stalking off. 

Dean and I watched her leave and were completely dumbfounded. 

“I don't believe this,” I said. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“That's Dr. Piccolo,” Dean said. 

“Who?” Sam asked. 

“Dr. Ellen Piccolo.” Dean continued. “The sexy yet earnest doctor at—”

“Seattle Mercy Hospital,” I said excitedly. 

“Dean. Kell. What the hell are you two talking about?” 

“The doctor getups. The sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense.” Dean said. 

“What makes sense? What's going on?” Sam asked. 

“We're in Dr. Sexy, MD,” I said. 

Doctor Sexy, MD. 

We are walking through the hospital trying to figure out what was going on and how were we in a TV show that wasn’t real. 

“Dude, what the hell,” Dean said to Sam. 

“I don't know,” Sam answered. 

“No, seriously, what the hell,” Dean said to me. 

“I don't know,” I said. 

“One theory. Any theory.” Dean continued. 

“Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land,” Sam said. 

“That's your theory. That's stupid.” I said. 

“You're the one who said we're on Dr. Sexy, MD.” He said to me. 

“Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real.” I said. 

“It can't be. Kell, how can this possibly be real?” Sam said. 

“I don't know,” I said. 

One of the Doctors from earlier walked past us “Doctors.” She said. 

“There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon.” Dean said. 

We watched her go down the hall and I noticed her pass a man who is sitting on a gurney. 

“And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of—” I said as another doctor walks down the hall and sits next to Johnny.

“Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there.” Dean continues. 

“So...this show has ghosts? Why?” Sam asked. 

“I don't know. It is compelling.” Dean said. 

“I thought you said you weren't a fan,” Sam asked Dean. 

“I'm not. I'm not.” Dean said. 

“Bull shi—” I said getting cut off by my own thoughts I saw him. My favorite character started to walk down the hall toward us. “Oh my god.” 

Dean noticed who I was starting at. “Oh boy,” Dean said. 

“What?” Sam said confused. 

“It's him,” Dean said. 

“Who?” Sam asked again not understanding why Dean and I were fangirling. 

“It's him, it's Dr. Sexy,” Dean said. 

“His real name is Dr. Palmer. I can’t believe I get to talk to him.” I said trying to hold myself together as I told Sam who was walking toward us.

“Doctor.” Dr. Palmer said to me winking. 

I couldn’t believe that this was happening. I started to blush and I looked down at the ground. “Doctor,” I answered. 

“Doctor.” He said to Dean. 

Dean’s answer was almost just as good as mine. He looked down at the ground and answered sheepishly. “Doctor.” 

“Doctor.” Dr. Palmer said to Sam. 

Sam nods to Dr. Palmer in acknowledgment. I whacked Sam in the stomach. “Doctor,” Sam said rolling his eyes at me. 

Dr. Palmer addressed Dean. “You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?” He asked Dean. 

Dean was confused and looked in-between Sam and me. “One reason?” He asked. Dr. Palmer nodded. “Sure.”

Dean looked down trying to make up a good answer. He noticed that Dr. Palmer was wearing white tennis shoes. Dean slammed him against the wall.

“Dean, what the hell?” I yelled. 

“You're not Dr. Sexy,” Dean said to Dr. Palmer. 

“You're crazy.” Dr. Palmer said. 

“Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes.” Dean said. I looked down and noticed that Dean was right. 

“Yeah. You're not a fan.” Sam said. 

“It's a guilty pleasure,” Dean said. 

“Call security.” Dr. Palmer said. 

“Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are.” Dean said. 

Dr. Wang, the blond doctor and a security guard start to approach us. Then, out of nowhere everything freeze-frames. We all glance around and realize that we are still moving. Dr. Palmer smiles at Dean and then winks at me, morphing into the Trickster. 

“You guys are getting better!” The Trickster said. 

“Get us the hell out of here,” Dean said. 

“Or what?” He said twisting Dean’s arm so that he could get away from Dean. “Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy.” 

“That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick.” I said. 

“Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?” He said. “And who is this, beautiful woman?” He said to me. 

“None of your business. And where the hell are we?” Dean said standing next to me. Protecting me from the Trickster. 

“Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets—” He said rapping on the window to a room near us. Then, he gestured to the people who were frozen around us. “My own actors...call it my own little idiot box.” 

“How do we get out?” Dean asked. 

“That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question.” The Trickster said. 

“Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help.” Sam said. 

“Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess.” The Trickster said to the guys. 

“Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out.” Sam said. 

“Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk.” The Trickster said. 

“Survive what?” Dean asked. 

“The game!” The Trickster answered. 

“What game?” Dean asked. 

“You're in it.” The Trickster said. 

“How do we play?” Dean asked again. 

“You're playing it.” He answered. 

“What are the rules?” Dean asked. 

The Trickster raised his eyebrows and gave a devious smile to Dean. Then, the next thing I knew I was no longer in ‘Seattle Mercy Hospital.’ I was no longer with Dean and Sam. I was now alone in a room with the Trickster. He was sitting at a desk with a computer and a stack of candy bars next to him. 

“Son of a bitch,” I said realizing I was no longer with Sam and Dean. 

“Oh, name calling is so beneath us.” He said. 

“Really, why is that?” I asked. “Why am I here and not with Sam and Dean?” 

“Because you aren’t the one that needs to learn a lesson. I just needed to get you out of the way.” He said. 

“And why is that ?” I asked. 

“Because they need to do this on their own. Without help from the little angel.” He said winking at me. 

“What? How do you know… what I am?” I asked. 

“I just know.” He said. 

It had been a few hours and I was starting to get board so I walked over to the desk where he was typing on the keyboard. I walked over to where the Trickster was at the computer and I saw what he was writing. 

Japanese Game Show: Nutcracker!!! 

Question for Sam: ‘What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?’   
Answer: Ruby. 

Question for Dean Would your Mother and Father still be alive… if your brother was never born?   
Answer: yes. 

“Really, those are low blows for someone who says they are above name calling,” I said reading over his shoulder. “And could you please tell me how you know I’m not… ya’ know… human?” I asked. 

“Well first not really that low of a blow for these two. And you have to promise not to say anything to Dumb and Dumber. But, I knew your mom.” He said. 

“What?! How?! She was an angel and you… You are a Trickster… or are you something else.” I said. 

“Well, sweetheart. This is something that you are going to have to come to grasp with. I am not quite what I appear.” He said. 

“Really, I had no Idea,” I said sarcastically. 

“You have been hanging out with those boys for way too long.” 

“Well, Loki. Could you just tell me who you really are or are you going to keep playing games?” I asked. 

“Well, you know one of my names another is quite well known as well, but it’s in a best-selling book. I got to deliver some important news to a young woman.” He said.

“Okay, I swear that if you don’t give me a straight answer. I just won’t talk. You might as well send me home. I have a one and a half-year-old who will want her mommy home soon.” I said getting annoyed. 

“Well if you must know I am one of many creatures that were created millions of years ago.” He said. 

I moved back over to the table in the corner and I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands. I was trying to figure out who the Trickster was. I was getting more and more frustrated with him until I connected all of the dots. He knew my mom… he delivered a message to a young woman that’s in a book that is extremely well known… He was Gabriel the archangel. 

“You are an angel,” I said. “You are the angel Gabriel.” 

“Well done, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Why are you hiding?” I asked. 

“I’m not hiding.” He said. 

“No, you are just a coward,” I said. 

“I am not a coward.” He said getting upset. 

“No. Someone who picks on people for no reason and then leaves them to die?” I said. “Now that sounds like a coward to me. When you are supposed to be one of the good guys. Oh wait, I remember you guys are a bunch of winged dicks.” I said even more upset now. 

That must have hit the spot because I was dropped back into the sitcom world. 

Supernatural 

 

“We now return to Supernatural.” There is a voice over of Dean’s voice. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean said. 

The laugh track sounds and there is applause. Sam walked over to me and pushed me back into the bathroom to get some clothes on. 

“Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, Kell. But, uh, we've got some work to do. And you are distracting Dean.” 

“But we did do work! In-depth.” I said. The laugh track sounds again. Dean waved at me and smiled sheepishly. I closed the door to the bathroom and got dressed.

“How long do we have to keep doing this?” Dean said through his half smile. 

“I don't know,” Sam said.

Applause sounded as I walked into the room.

“Maybe forever?” I said walking over to Dean and putting my hand on his back. The laugh track sounded yet again and it was getting more and more annoying.

“We might die in here,” Sam said as the laugh track picked up again.

“How was that funny? Vultures.” Dean said annoyed. The laugh track continued. The door opened; and Cas entered the room, with minor injuries. The audience applauds.

“You okay?” I asked Cas. 

“I don't have much time,” Cas answered. 

“What happened?” Sam asked. 

“I got out.” He answered. 

“From where?” Dean asked. 

“Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be.” Cas said. 

“What thing—the Trickster?” Dean asked. 

Then, it was as if my memory was coming back. I was starting to remember who the Trickster really was. 

“If it is a Trickster,” Cas said. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

Cas was flung against the wall. Then the Trickster came in through the door.

“Hello!” He said enthusiastically. There was applause and cheers. Cas got up from the floor and there was duct tape covering his mouth. “Thank you. Thank you, ladies.”   
Cas looked at the Trickster with anger in his eyes. “Hi, Castiel!” The Trickster said gesturing to him and he vanished. 

“You know him?” Sam asked the Trickster. 

“Where did you just send him?” I asked. 

“Relax, he'll live. …Maybe.” He said winking at me. The laugh track sounded.

“All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it.” Dean said. 

“Yeah? Get what, hotshot?” The Trickster asked. 

“Playing our roles, right? That's your game?” Dean said. 

“That's half the game.” The Trickster said. 

“What's the other half?” Sam asked. 

“Play your roles out there.” The Trickster answered. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles.” The Trickster said. 

“You want them to say yes to those sons of bitches?” I asked him. 

“Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!” He said. 

“We do that, the world will end,” Sam said. 

“Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!” The Trickster continued. 

I glared at him. Knowing who he was just made me more and more upset. 

“Heaven or hell, which side you on?” Dean asked. 

“I'm not on either side.” He answered. 

“Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?” Dean asked.

“You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me.” He answered Dean.

“Oh, you're somebody's bitch,” Dean said.  
The Trickster got angry and slammed Dean into the wall. “Don’t you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you.” He said looking back at Sam. 

“And if we don’t?” Sam asked. 

“Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on.” The Trickster said. He snapped his fingers and we disappeared again. 

We were transported back into the room where we had been right before I had been dropped into the sitcom TV show. 

“What the hell?” I yelled at Gabriel. 

“Sweetheart, they need to play their roles.” He said. “And you need to be out of the way, my little angel.” 

I got quiet for a minute and then looked at Gabriel. “Did you really know my mom?” I asked him. 

He seemed taken aback when I asked him this, “I did. She was an amazing general.” He said. “You are a lot like her.” 

“Do you know if she is still alive?” I asked him. 

“She was killed, sweetheart. There was a battle in heaven or so I heard. She was leading the battle to support God. Sarah and your friend Cas were in the same battalion in the war. She didn’t make it, but she gave the power to Castiel.” He said. 

“Really, is that why he has such a strong connection to Abby and me?” I asked. 

“I would assume so sweetheart.” He said. “You see Angels aren’t always dicks.” He said smiling at me. 

“You might be half right with that one,” I said. 

“I am going to go mess with the boys for a little while longer. Be good.” He said putting on a police hat and tilting it at me. 

“Take me back!!!” I yelled at him as he disappeared. I rolled my eyes at him, went to sit at the desk, and waited for Gabriel to either zap me back to be with Sam and Dean or for him to come back. 

Before I knew it he was back telling me that he tricked Sam and Dean and that it was going to be too funny for Dean to find Sam as the Impala. 

“Don’t do that!” I said. 

“And why not?” He asked. 

“It’s mean and wrong,” I said. “You don’t mess with a man’s wheels.” 

“Oh, but it will be all too much fun.” He said. “It will be like ‘Night Rider.’” 

“I want to go back and be with my family, Gabriel. Please.” I said. 

“What? You don’t want to spend more time with your uncle Gabriel?” He asked. “I am hurt. We are family, ya’ know.” 

“Really? Now take me back. I want to be with Sam and Dean. I want to be back with Abby and Bobby.” I said getting upset. 

“Soon enough you will be back with your boo,” Gabriel said. “And here we go.” 

We disappeared from the room and then reappeared in front of Dean. He was standing in front of the Impala. Gabriel had his arm around my waist. Dean just glared at Gabriel with a look that could only mean one thing. Death, for Gabriel. 

“Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you.” Gabriel said pushing me to Dean. 

“Eat me,” Sam said from the car. 

“Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?” He asked Sam and Dean. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs.” Dean said holding me to him.

“What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another.” Gabriel said with an attitude that made me stifle my laugh with a cough. 

Dean gave him another look and Gabriel rolled his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, Sam got out of the Impala and she went back to looking like her old self. 

“Happy?” Gabriel asked. 

“Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?” Sam asked. 

“I am the Trickster,” Gabriel said. 

“Or maybe you're not,” Dean said. 

Sam held up the zippo, tossed it on the ground, and a ring of fire trapped Gabriel inside.

“Maybe you've always been an angel,” Dean said. 

I was so relieved that they figured it out so fast. But, Gabriel started to laugh and acted like they were crazy. 

“A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?” He asked Dean. 

“I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake.” Dean said challenging. 

Gabriel stops laughing and he started to clap his hands together as all four of us were transported back to the warehouse. 

“Well played, boys. Well played.” Gabriel said. 

“Where'd you get the holy oil?” I asked actually interested. 

“Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass.” He answered. 

“Where'd I screw up?” Gabriel asked. 

“You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.” Sam said. 

“Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon,” Dean said. 

“Meaning?” Gabriel asked. 

“Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family,” Dean said. 

“So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?” Sam asked. 

“He’s Gabriel,” I said. Sam and Dean both looked at me in surprise that I knew who he was. 

“She’s right. They call me Gabriel.” He said eyeing me. 

“Gabriel? The archangel?” Sam asked. 

“Guilty,” Gabriel said. 

“Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a Trickster?” Dean said. 

“My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up.” Gabriel said. 

“What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?” Dean asked. 

“Daddy doesn't say anything about anything,” Gabriel said. 

“Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?” I asked. 

“Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles.” Dean said pulling me closer to him. 

“Shut your cakehole,” Gabriel said getting angry. “You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again.” He yelled the rest. 

“Gabriel, help us stop it,” I said pleading with him. 

“It can't be stopped, Kelly.” He said. 

“You wanna see the end of the world?” Dean asked heartlessly. 

“I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over.” He said turning to Dean. 

“It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug.” Dean said. 

“You do not know my family.” Gabriel laughed. “What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate.” He explained to us. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked. 

“You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels?” He said to Sam and Dean. “Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other.” 

“No…” I said under my breath. 

“What the hell are you saying?” Dean asked. 

“Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always.” Gabriel said. 

We all looked at each other and no one spoke for a long time. 

“No. That's not gonna happen.” I said. 

“I'm sorry. But it is.” Gabriel said with a sigh. I looked at him with sad eyes. “Kelly, I am sorry that it has to be this way.” He said to me. “Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be.” He said looking in between Sam and Dean. “So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”

“Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him,” Dean said. 

“Oh am I.” Gabriel challenged. 

“Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel.” Dean said stepping toward Gabriel. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas appeared. 

“Cas, you okay?” 

“I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel.” He answered. 

“Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful.” Gabriel said teasing. 

Cas gave Gabriel a death glare and didn’t say a word to him. 

“Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam.” Dean said. 

Dean turned and started to walk away. I felt a little bad because deep down inside me I felt a connection between me and the archangel. But, I followed Dean to the door. 

“Uh. Okay. Guys?” Gabriel said to us.   
Sam and Cas followed behind Dean and me not saying a word. 

“So, so what? Huh?” Gabriel asked. “You’re just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?” He called. 

Dean turned and looked back at Gabriel. “No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family.” Dean pulled the fire alarm and water starts to come from the sprinklers. Dean finished. “Don't say I never did anything for you.”

We walked outside to the car, Dean never letting go of my hand. 

“All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?” Dean asked. 

“I think he believes it,” I said.

“So what do we do?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know,” Sam said. 

“Well, I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, me too,” I said. 

We got into the car. No one was talking so I laid down in the back seat and closed my eyes. I woke up to Dean pulling me out of the car and carrying me to the house. 

“Sweetheart, we are back at Bobby’s and there is a little girl who wants to see you.” He said. 

“What time is it?” I asked not wanting to open my eyes. 

“It’s about 3:00 AM.” He said. 

“Okay, I will be awake in about two and a half hours,” I said. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said taking me up to my room. 

He laid me on my bed and kissed the top of my head. “Sleep. Sammy and I are going to be heading out real soon. I will text you if we need anything.” He said to me. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” I said half conscious half asleep. 

“I love you too, Kelly Singer. Sleep well. God knows you need sleep.” 

“Stay… You need sleep too…” I said dosing off. 

“You are right. But, we need to go kill some evil sons of bitches and save the world.” He said. 

The last thing I remember was the door to my room close and the sound of the Impala’s engine roar to life. I was asleep and dreamed of a life without angels, demons, or the apocalypse.


End file.
